He stole her heart: Chapter 1: The Truth comes out
by JeanGrey6
Summary: Kari has feelings for two people. She doens't know who to choose and Yolei finds out about it!
1. Default Chapter

*** I do not own digimon blah blah... so don't sue me even though I wish I did own it...***  
  
It all starts at the Kamiya residense. Kari was sitting on the couch in her living room, enjoying a soap opera. She had just recently woken up and her hair was all over the place. her digimon companion, Gatomon, was having a nap beside her.  
Ding Dong.  
"Who could that be?" Wondered Kari as she slowly stood up. she was hoping it wasn't Tk or Davis cause she looked like a mess. Gatomon woke up and followed Kari to the door. Kari grasped the doorknob and opened teh door. It was Yolei.  
Kari sighed in relief. "Hey Yolei!'' she exclaimed.  
"Hey!" Yolei replied." I was owndering if you wanted to come to the beach with me, cause TK, Davis, Ken, Sora, Matt and I think your bro is going."  
" Yeah that sounds cool! Come in!" Replied Kari as she geastured Yolei to come in. she shut the door behind her and waited for yolei to take off her sandals.  
"Is Patamon going to be there?" asked Gatomon as she blushed and hoped with pure excitment.  
" Yes I think so!." replied Yolei as she giggled and followed Kari into her room.  
" Why doyou want to show him your new bathing suit?" asked hawkmon and he stood out form behind where Yolei was standing.  
"Maybe giggled Gatomon as her and hawkmon went into the living room.  
When Kari and Yolei were in her room Kari closed the door and proceed towards her dresser. she noticed that she had left some pictures of Davis and TK with hearts around them on her desk. She quickly tried to shove the pictures in her desk without Yolei noticing. but it was too late.  
"Kari what was that?" asked Yolei as she walked over towards Kari who was blushing.  
"Nothing." replied Kari smoothly as she held the drawer shut.  
"Then why are you still standing there with your hand on the drawer?" replied Yolei," and if it's nothing then can I see it?"  
"Okay but you can't tell anyone." surrenderd Kari. She thought it wouldn't be any harm if she let her best friend see it. She slowly opened the drawer to reveal the piles of pictures of TK and Davis. With pages of doodles saying, "Kari + TK = Love" and "Kari + Davis = Love". Yolei gasped as she reached in and pulled out the photos.  
" Oh my God." she giggled as she didn't take her eyes off of the personal photo's that no one else had ever seen. she glanced up at Kari. " I can't believe this!"  
kari blushed and looked at the eyes. When she finaly felt humliated enough she grabbed the photo's from Yolei's taunting soul. She then placed then in hte drawer and shut it.  
Kari then proceeded to her dresser to get her bathing suit.  
'What bathing suit are you wearing?" asked Kari, as she searched through her clothes. Yolei lifted up her shirt to reveal a flowered navy blue and light blue bathing suit.  
"That's pretty." said Kari as she pulled out a two peice bathing suit and held it up towards her self. She glanced up at Yolei for advice.  
"That's perfect." replied Yolei as she gave Kari a thumbs up," Tk and Davis will love it!" Yolei laughed as she glanced at her watch.  
"Should we get going?" suggested Yolei.  
"Yah let me just get dressed." replied Kari as she headed into the washroom.  
Kari shut the door of the washroom and got into her bathing suit. She glanced in the mirror and noticed her hair was a mess. She picked up a brush and brushed her hair. She put in a flower hair clip in stead of her usual pink clip. She smiled at herslef and hoped TK and Davis would think she looked nice. She picked up her hawiian wrap and tied it around her waist. Kari then walked out of the bathroom and went to the linon closet and grabbed a towel for her and one for Gatomon. Yolei was at the door getting her sandals on. Hawkmon was in his swimming trunks and Gatmon was in her bathing suit, standing at the door waiting patentianly for Kari and Yolei. Kari slipped her feet into her sandals which went perfectly with her ensemble (excuse the french! ^-^)  
They all headed out the apartment door and down the hallway. Once they were outside they started to walk down to the beach, which was only a block away. 


	2. He stole her heart Chapter 2: A Day at t...

Don't own Digimon... blah blah don't sue... blah blah  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2! Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived, they found Tai and Sora walking in the water, hand in hand. Matt was laying on the sadn reading a magazine. But that was to only cover up the fact that we was occasional glancing up at Tai and Sora. Ken, Davis and TK were all laying patientaly in the sand waiting for the two girls to arrive. Ken hear Yolei's voice and he quickly jumped around. Tk and Davis glanced around at the same time when he hear her voice. Ken jogged up to Yolei and gave her a big hug. Yolei blushed and she was melting inside, over the fact that she couldn't believe her nad Ken were a couple ^-^. Tk and Davis ran up to Kari in a sudden rush.  
"Hey Kari." siad Davis and Tk at the same time.  
"I like your clip today." said Tk as he was smiling at her. Kari blushed. She didn't think anyone would notice that. But TK was so observant. She couldn't even stand looking at them cause she loved them so much that it was hard for her to hold her feelings for them inside of her.  
"I was going to say that TE." said Davis as he stared at TK with anger. Tk shot him a death glare.  
Kari walked by them and giggled to herself. She started to approach Matt, she could still hear the arguing of Davis and TK behind her.   
"Hey Matt," cheerfully said kari as she took off her bathing suit wrap and placed it on the ground beside him.   
"oh hey Kari." replied matt as he finally took his eyes off of Tai and Sora for a moent long enough to make eye contact with Kari.  
"Are you going to go swimming?" asked Kari as she threw down her towel and took off her sandals.  
"Nah. I am not really up to it today." replied Matt as he continued to stare at Sora and Tai who were splashing around in the water with eachother.  
"Oh okay," she replied as she stood in front of Matt to block his view of Sora. He shifted to try and see around Kari but she would only just move that way so he couldn't see Tai and Sora." Have fun!" she cheerfully said.   
Just beside Matt, layed Ken and Yolei who were laughing and flirting on ablanket spread out over the sand. Kari was goign to go ask them if they wanted to swim but she decided to leave them alone. She turned and faced the water and started to wlak towards it. When she got to the waters edge she stuck ehr toe in the water. It was warm. She emerged herself deeper inot the water. Tai was walking towards her.  
"Hey Tai! Where are you going?" asked Kari as she countined to walk by him.  
"Just to the washroom. I will be back." he said as he glanced around towards Kari and smiled.  
Kari stopped and stared at the shore. Tk and Davis were on the other side of Matt and they were still arguing. Matt looked ennoyed. 'Poor Matt.' thought Kari as she giggled.   
Just a few feet away was Gatomon, Patamon, Veemon, and, Hawkmon and Wormon building a sandcastle. Veemon seemed to be chasing Patamon who was flying around the castle. Then Veemon tripped and fell inot the sandcastle knocking it down. Kari giggled even louder as she turned around to see Sora.  
"Hey Sora!" Kari shouted to her.  
"Hey Kari!" She replied, " wanna go swim out to the sandbar?"  
"Sure that sounds awesome... but do you think we should ask anyone else to go with us?" Replied Kari with a little bit of concern.  
"Nah!" replied Sora as she waved her hand, " Well be fine."  
Kari nodded her head and they begin to swim out to the deeper water. The waves started to get bigger and bigger and the current was getting stronger.  
"Shouldn't we get going back." asked Kari and she was trying to stay above water.  
"Yah I think we should." repelied Sora as she turned around to face the shore along with Kari. Then a big wave came up form behind them and knocked them under the water. A muffled scream came from there mouths as they flew under the water. When they had a chance to get back up above the water they were gasping for breath and frantically trying to swim back to shore but something was pulling them back. The more they fought it, the more it pulled them under.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Read next chapter to find out what happens next!  



	3. He Stole her heart Chapter 3: The rescue

I dont' own Digimon blah blah... don't sue me... blah blah  
---------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3! Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Back on shore...  
"Hey Matt." said Tai as he sat down beside him, " Having fun?"  
"Oh indeed I am..." he replied as he rolled his eyes.  
In the distant there was a faint scream.  
"What was that?" said Tai as he was searching the water, ' Sora and KAri! Where are they?" Tai stood up adn started to run towards the water.  
"KARI!" frantically said TK and Davis as they stood up and started to run. but as Davis was running he tripped and went face first into the sand. This gave TK an avantage.   
Yolei and Ken and Matt started to run towards the water's edge. Searching for the two missing girls.  
"Over there!" screamed Yolei as she pointed towards two splashing bodies in the distance.  
TK and Tai followed to where Yolei was pointing and dashed off towards them. Swimming as fast as they could hoping that they wouldn't be too late. When they reached Sora, she was gasping for air. Tai grabbed her in his arms and reasurred her that she was going to be okay.  
"Kari where's Kari?!" aksed Tai as he was still holding Sora.  
'I dunno Tai!" said Tk as he was frantically looking around, " I found her!" He said as he took a deep breath and went under water. He found Kari not breathing. He grabbed her and brought her up to the surface. The waves were coming in stronger then ever now.   
"Tai! She isn't breathing," he said in a worried voice. Then to there amazment a boat came towards them. Ken, Yolei, Matt, Davis and the digimon where all in the boat and a man was driving it. It was Ken's father. The boat stopped besdie them and Tai and Sora and Tk, still holding Kari, got out of the water and into the boat.  
"Mr. Ichijouchi, She isn't breathing." said TK, kneeling againest Kari's body.  
"OH Shit." he replied, " Do CPR now before we lose her!"  
TK and Tai took the position to do CPR to Kari. After a few breaths Kari started to cough and spit out water. Tk and Tai placed their hands on her face.  
"Tk? Tai?" she resonded weakly.  
"Kari!" exclaimed Tai as he hugged her.   
"Thankyou Tai." said Kari, still hugging him.  
"Kari you shouldn't thank me. you should thank TK." He got up and put his hand on TK's shoulder, " It was all him." He smiled and patted him on the back.  
Tk bent down to Kari and hugged her. Inside Kari was overwhelmed and knew that he was the right person for her. She smiled and hugged him harder.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
What do you think!! Please review! Sorry about any spelling errors!!!!!!!!!! ^ _^  
  
  
  



End file.
